


blood in the water

by quentinandpeter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Demon Blood, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Love Sam, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, Torture, but i love hurt sam even more, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentinandpeter/pseuds/quentinandpeter
Summary: sam is kidnapped, and the only one that realizes is jack, and when he tries to tell them, they refuse to believe him.





	blood in the water

**Author's Note:**

> look this is set somewhere in s13 and won't talk about anything that happens in it because i haven't even seen it lmao
> 
> don't you dare comment fake fan
> 
> but i'm rewatching the show so yee

"Look, Dean, I'm fine. I swear."

Jack could hear the argument from his room, which was a couple doors down from the younger brothers room. He had played some random show from Netflix (he didn't really care what is was. he just wanted to drown out the voices) and even through the sound of bullets and screaming, he could still hear them.

"Fine? Sammy, you've gone through a lot lately. And you expect me to just let you stand up and walk out of here like nothing's happened?"

He grips the remote tight as he hears the anger. He knows its concern anger, but he hates anger.

"Yeah, Dean. I do. You can't keep treating me like I'm glass. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Jack wonders is Castiel can hear this, or if he's even here at all. Maybe he left so he wouldn't hear the argument.

He hears the door slam shut, and heavy footsteps go past his door. He hears them walk away, and he sighs, glad the argument is over (at least, it's out of his hearing range) and they can stop letting him listen.

He turns the volume up and leans back in the bed, trying to let himself relax and not stay tensed from something he wasn't even a part of.

.

He's almost asleep when he hears the knock on his door and the slow creak to signal somebody had already opened it.

"Jack?" He leans forward at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Sam?"

He walks over to his bed, ruffling his hair when he gets beside him. "What are you doing up this late?"

"What time is it?" Jack yawns, and Sam pulls out his phone, powering it on only to take a glance.

"1:37."

Jack leans back again, and Sam sighs, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Where're you going?" Jack breaks the silence after a moment, refusing to let the room be quiet.

He can't stand the quiet.

"Just to a city a few hours away. I'll be back before the week is up. Promise."

Dean had told him once, before that Sam rarely makes promises, but when he does, he keeps them.

"Okay." Sam ruffles his hair before he steps out of the room, raising a hand in fairwell before closing the door, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

Again.

He sighs and clicks play on Netflix, confirming that yes, he is still watching, turns in the pillows, and falls asleep before the guy even finishes telling his girlfriend how he wants to break up with her.

.

It's the sound of cursing and the smell of fire that greets him when he wakes up.

"Cas, stop standing around!" He hears Dean curse again, and he sighs, dropping back into the pillows.

Maybe Sam being gone won't be bad.

.

He's about to be on the third season when Castiel knocks on the door.

He heard the steps along the floor already, but he had hoped that whoever it was wouldn't knock, and would just keep on walking.

Of course his wish doesn't come true.

Castiel knocks gently at least, asking quietly of he may come in.

Jack pauses the show and thinks for a moment, before sighing and telling him the door's unlocked.

"Why haven't you come out of your room?"

Jack gestures to the tv, where its paused on the first minute of the last episode, but even he can tell it's a weak response.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Sam's gone on a hunting trip?"

"No!" Jack scrambles up, finally turning to stare at Castiel, hoping to convince him that isn't the reason.

Castiel merely raised an eyebrow. "Then, Jack, what is the reason?"

"I'm bored." He confesses after a moment.

"Why?"

"Because Sam isn't here." He sighs as he speaks, looking up and seeing shock (is that even the right word? can angels even feel shock?) etched on Castiel's face.

"What do you two do that makes you... not bored?"

"I help him with research. Any case, he tells me what to look for in the library, and I hunt until I've found it. Things he needs to look up, supplies he needs, I go get it. It helps me stay focused, and not overthink anything else."

"Ah." Castiel leans back. "I see."

He stands up after that, smoothing his trenchcoat out and pushing the chair back to his desk.

"Have a good rest of the night, Jack."

The door closes by itself after he's left, and Jack is itching to get up and run after him, grip his coat and beg him to tell what he meant by "I see." but he's too tired, so he just clicks play and does his best to stop tensing up.

.

"What's gotten you in a sour mood?" Dean pours him a cup and shoves it towards him, having been around him long enough to realize he likes his coffee with nothing in it.

_"_ _The_ _bitterness_ _helps me focus._ _I've_ _found that if I put milk or_ _sugar_ _,_ _I_ _don't_ _do as well as if_ _I_ _hadn't_ _put them in there."_

"Nothing." He grumbles, trying to focus on the words swimming on the page and making an effort to kill Dean and his loud voice.

He was trying to read a book Sam had bought him a few weeks ago. It was  _The Tower Treasure_ , and he wanted to have it done before Sam came back, so that he could tell him about the entire book.

"Anyways, I wanted to remind you that since its Tuesday, me and Cas have to go in town to grab some food, so if there's anything you want, scribble it down on a sheet of paper and we'll grab it for you, yeah?"

Jack nodded at the statement, grabbing his cup and book as he retreated to his room. He needed to have the book done before the Friday, or else he'll feel like he failed himself.

He'll feel like he failed Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited don't yell at me
> 
> i'll edit it later this week i swEAR


End file.
